All The Pain I Feel
by 18Rox
Summary: This is my version of 17 and 18's past. LAST CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've been thinking about writing this story for awhile. So, I decided to try writing it. I was trying to describe things more. I don't know if I did a good job at that. Tell me what you think **

* * *

A young blonde haired girl, around the age of 9, silently walked down the stairs of her house. Her blue eyes scanned the room before she stepped down. She had to make sure her parents weren't in the living room. Luckily, her house wasn't tall so there weren't that many stairs to sneak down.

The girl walked into the kitchen and quietly opened the refrigerator. Of course, there was no food in there. Her parents never buy any food. They always bring food back from where every. But, they never bring her or her brother any. They just sit there watching their parents eat.

Closing the refrigerator, the girl sighed. Her stomach growled again. She was so hungry. Then she remembered that there still was some cereal left. She could eat that. The girl climbed up the counter and grabbed the cereal box in the cabinet. She jumped down and started toward the stairs.

The blonde girl shook the box. _Um..This should be enough for me and Jet._ As she stepped on the first step the worse thing happened. _Creek!!_ The girl's eyes widened. _Busted._

"Crystal!! Where do you think you're going with that!!!??" Her father's voice boomed.

Her father stood at the top of the stairs, with his matching blue eyes glaring at Crystal's. His hair was a dirty blonde color. He wasn't a small man either. His arms were huge. Full of muscle. The man walked down the stairs and lifted Crystal off the ground, by her pajama shirt.

"Now, I'm going to ask you one more time. Where do you think you're going with that cereal?" His voice sounding a lot more threatening.

"I..I..I was going to share it with Jet" Crystal shuttered.

Her father shook his head, "I don't think so"

He grabbed the box of cereal with his other hand and threw Crystal across the room. She hit the wall with a boom. Crystal slide down the wall and into a sitting position. Then there was laugh. Crystal knew exactly who it was. Her mother.

"So Kent, what did she do this time?" Her voice made Crystal shiver.

"Tried to sneak food for her and Jet" Kent answered.

Crystal heard footsteps coming toward her. She lifted up her head and gasped. There in front of her was her mother. She was just as scared of her as her father. The woman had long black hair and brown eyes.

"Get up so I can beat you"

Crystal climbed up to her feet and stared fearfully at her mother. The woman turned to Kent.

"Where's the bat?"

Kent grabbed the wooden bat from behind the TV and handed it to her.

"Here, Gina"

Gina smiled, "Now you're going to pay for your actions"

Before Crystal could do something, she felt a sharp pain in her arm. Then her stomach. Crystal fell to the floor in agony. She held her arm as her mother swung the bat on her stomach again. Crystal screamed.

This awoken Jet, who was sleeping in his and Crystal's bedroom. He jumped up and opened the door. Jet ran to the edge of the stairs and saw what his mother was doing to Crystal.

"Crystal!!" Jet yelled as he ran to his sister's aid.

Gina had stopped hitting Crystal by the time he got to her. The two abusive parents smirked and walked away. Jet helped his sister up.

"My..arm..It's..broken" She gasped out.

"Hold on I'll get some ice"

Jet ran into the kitchen and got a few cubes of ice. He put them in a bag. Jet became like a medic for Crystal since their parents beat her the most. It's because she's the older of the two. Their parents still abused him but not like Crystal.

He held the ice bag over Crystal's broken arm.

"Come on, Crystal. Let's go back to sleep"

Crystal nodded and they both went upstairs to their room. How long are they going to continue to live like this?

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Did I explain enough? **


	2. Chapter 2

Crystal sat at her desk at school, looking at her arm. It was wrapped in bandages since her parents wouldn't let her go to the hospital. Her classmates had asked her what happened to it, but she had to lie. Her parents would beat her again if she told the truth.

Jet's desk was next to Crystal's. He looked up at the clock and sighed. School was almost over. Most kids love when school is over but Crystal and Jet hate it. They wanted to be away from their parents as long as possible

_Ring!!!_

All the kids rushed out the door, except Jet and Crystal. The last place they wanted to go was home. A boy ran up to them.

"Hey Jet. Hey Crystal."

They both waved.

"Hey Jack" Jet greeted.

"You guys want to come to my house for awhile. Just to hang out"

Crystal and Jet looked at each other, "Alright!"

The three of them walked to Jack's house and had popcorn, watched movies and played games. It was the most fun they had in a long time. A few hours passed and the twins decided to go home. But they forgot all about their parents.

* * *

Jet opened the door. 

"Man that was so fun!"

"Yeah I know" Crystal agreed.

They walked into the house and ran up the stairs, into their room. When they got in there, their parents were standing in the middle of the room, with angry expressions on their face.

"Where have you two been!?" Gina yelled.

"We...We were at a friend's house" Crystal stuttered.

"Oh a friend's house, huh?" Kent asked.

Jet and Crystal nodded as they slowly backed away from their parents. Kent unexpectedly punched Jet in his stomach. The young boy cried in pain then fell on the ground. Crystal stared fearfully at her parents, who were both walking toward her.

"We don't need a bat this time" Gina said.

Crystal clenched her fists, "I won't let you hurt me again!!"

Kent was a little surprised at his daughter's comment. She was actually standing up for herself.

"Oh you won't?"

Crystal ran up to her father and punched him in his chest. Kent just laughed at her. That punch didn't even tickle. Her father threw Crystal on the floor then kicked her in her broken arm. She screamed and held her arm in her other hand.

Kent grabbed Crystal by her shirt and lifted her into the air. Her feet moving around trying to get free. Her father punched Crystal in the stomach repeatedly. Kent finally dropped her on the ground. Crystal fell flat on her face. Her stomach pounding. She glared at her father one last time before he walked out of the room. _I'll make him pay for this!_

Nine years later…..

"Hey Crystal!"

Crystal, who was at her locker, turned around. Walking towards her was Jack. Jet and Crystal became really good friends with him over the last few years. Jack was 17, the same age as Jet. Crystal was 18. Of course, their parents haven't changed. Still abusive as ever.

"Hey Jack!" She waved but Jack noticed something on her arm.

"Where did you get that cut from?"

Crystal quickly put her arm down, "I just cut myself" She lied. Her mother threw a knife at her, when she tried to sneak out.

"Oh" Jack didn't buy it. He was wondering what she and Jet had been hiding all these years. They always lie. He also noticed something in Crystal's locker. He knew he wasn't going to find out now, so he just left it alone.

"Do you know where Jet is?"

"I think he's waiting for me in the front"

"Oh ok. Hey do you guys want to go to dinner?"

"Ah..sure."

A few hours later, Jet and Crystal returned home after going to dinner with Jack. They already knew that their parents were waiting for them at the top of the stairs. But Crystal had a little plan that'll end all this. The two walked into the kitchen door and saw their mother standing at the top of the stairs, like expected.

"You two just love to get beat don't you?"

Jet and Crystal just stared at Gina.

"I guess so. Well, I'll just get the bat and-" Gina was cut off by Crystal.

"No!" She yelled and walked up the steps. "I'm tired of you beating us! Every time I go to school I have to lie about all the new cuts and bruises I have! Let's see how you like to live in fear like we did!"

Crystal pulled out something out of her pocket. It was a pistol. She pointed it at her mother. Jet and Gina gasped.

"Do you like this!?"

"Crystal, honey, please put the gun down."

"Why!? Are you scared!?"

Gina shook her head, "No! Put the gun down before I call your father!"

Crystal smirked, "Speaking of him. Where is that bastard anyway!?"

"Don't talk like that about your father!"

"I can do whatever I want to!!" Crystal walked toward Gina.

Gina started to back up even more. Crystal smiled. But she didn't know that her father was sneaking behind her, with a large steel pipe in his hands. But before Jet could say anything, he struck her.

Crystal felt a sharp pain in her lower back. She dropped the gun and fell down the stairs. She hit her head on one of the wooden rails, which made it break. By the time she rolled all the way to the bottom, Crystal had already pasted out.

Jet kneel down and tried to help her. He lifted up her shirt to see her back. There was a reddish-purple bruise on her lower back. He glared at her father, who was smiling.

Jet gathered his sister in his arms and ran out the door. His mind was racing. He didn't know where to go. The hospital was too far to run to. Then he had an idea. He could go to Jack's house. Maybe his dad would take them.

* * *

The black haired teenager knocked on his best friend's door repeatedly. Finally, Jack answered the door. 

"Hey Jet, what's u- What happened!"

"Long story. We need a ride to the hospital" Jet said.

"Alright, hold on. I'll get my dad to drive"

When they got to the hospital, the doctors toke Crystal in the ER. Jet sat in a seat right outside the room. He had fallen asleep in the chair for awhile.

"Hey wake up"

Jet woke up and saw the doctor was the one who woke him.

"Is she ok!?" He asked quickly.

"Yes, she's alive but she has a serious problem."

"What is it!?" Jet was now starting to get nervous.

"Well, whatever she was hit with struck her in her spine. The lower part, specifically. So, she's paralyzed from the waist down."

"What!?"

"I know it's shocking but-" The doctor stopped when he saw Jet run into the room.

Jet ran into the room and saw Crystal sitting up in the bed, staring at the wall. She didn't even look up when Jet came into the room.

"Hey Crystal." Jet said nervously. He knew his sister had a terrible temper and she was probably angrier than usual.

"What do you want?" Crystal said with anger in her voice.

"I just wanted to make sure you were Ok."

The two were silent for the next few minutes than Jet continued.

"We have to go back" When those words came out of Jet's mouth, Crystal quickly glared at him.

"Are you nuts!? I'm not going back to that hell!"

"But Crystal, you're hurt"

Crystal clenched her fists, "I don't care how hurt I am! I'm not going back!!"

Jet sighed then sat in the chair next to Crystal's bed. He didn't know what they were going to do. They could always stay with Jack.

"Hey Jet!"

Jet gazed up and saw Jack run into the room, along with his father.

"Is everything Ok?"

Jet just simply shook his head. Jack got the picture and turned to Crystal.

"What did the doctor say was wrong with you?"

"They said…I'm paralyzed from the waist down" Crystal said trying to not sound sad.

Jack gasped, "You're not serious, are you?"

Crystal nodded.

"How did this happen?" Jack's father asked.

Jet and Crystal looked at each other. Maybe they could finally tell the truth?

"Maybe we should start from the beginning." Jet said.

Then both Crystal and Jet explained their horrible life. Everything. The bat. All he lying. And finally how Crystal got hurt.

Jack's eyes widened, "Wow. That sure explains a lot."

"We should call the police! No one should be able to abuse their kids like that!" yelled Jack's father.

"No" Jet stated

Jack's father turned to him, "What?"

"Just leave them alone. I just want to forget them"

"Oh Ok. We'll do you kids have another place to stay?"

"No" answered Crystal.

Jack smiled, "Well, you can stay with us! Right dad?"

Jack's father nodded.

Crystal had to stay in the hospital for a few more days to rest. After that, Jet and Crystal went to their new home with Jack and his father.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will start to show Dr. Gero and why he chose JEt and Crystal. Tell me what you think of this chapter and of I have any mistakes.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Jet, Crystal. I got Breakfast." Jack said through the door of Jet and Crystal's room with a tray full of breakfast food.

The door slowly opened. When it opened fully, Jet stared at Jack with his tired eyes. He looked like he was hit by a train. Jack chuckled at his appearance.

"Wow Jet, you look bad! What were you doing last night?" 

"Oh shut up" Jet said sleepily.

It's been a month since Jet and Crystal moved in with Jack. It was hard for Jet and Crystal to be normal teenagers after what happened to them. Especially Crystal. Everywhere she went, she had to roll in her wheelchair. She wanted to be able to run and walk again. Some people even tease her when she couldn't do something that they could. She would do anything to be able to get her legs back.

"Hey Crystal! Wake up!" Jet yelled.

"I don't want to get up" He heard her mumble under her covers.

"Well, then you're not going to eat then"

Crystal sighed, "Fine"

She pulled the covers off of her and pushed herself up. Jack handed her a plate full of breakfast food. Hash browns, bacon, toast, eggs, and a glass of orange juice. 

"Wow Jack! Your dad can really cook!" Crystal said as she gobbled down the food.

Jet was already done, so he watching TV. This was what he always did. He looked at the small alarm clock and saw it was 8:40.

"Hurry up and eat! We're going to be late for school!" Jet exclaimed. "And the last thing I need is to be late again."

Crystal swallowed the piece of bacon in her mouth. "Chill out, Jet. We won't be late. I swear you always make the biggest deal about things."

"Whatever."

Jack shook his head, "Do you guys always fight?"

"It's just what we do." Crystal answered with a smirk.

A few minutes later, Crystal was finally done eating. After that everyone got dressed and was heading out the door.

"See now we're going to be late!" Jet yelled.

He was pushing Crystal in her wheelchair at speeds that a wheelchair shouldn't be going. Jack had to run faster to keep up with them. Crystal was holding the sides of the wheelchair tightly.

"Ah…Jet…Don't think you should slow down?"

"No, we only have five minutes to get there!"

"Jet watch out!" Crystal yelled.

"Wha-" Then he noticed that they were about to hit a wall of a building. He quickly turned the wheelchair but then let go.

"Jet you idiot!" His sister screamed as she flew down the street.

"Oops." Jet muttered before he and Jack ran after her.

Crystal move to one side of the wheelchair to turn. The wheelchair slide on two wheels and turned. She then saw the high school and sighed in relief. But then her eyes widened. _Oh my god! I can't stop! _She rolled up the stairs and busted through the doors. She flew down the hallway then crashed into a wall. Finally, Jet and Jack came running in.

"Ow…that hurt." Crystal muttered as she rubbed her head.

Jet started to back away. He knew his sister was bound to snap any minute now.

"People should really put seat belts on wheelchairs." Jack sated.

Crystal glared at Jet. "They wouldn't have to if there weren't crazy people who push them at 100 miles per hour!"

"Ahm."

The trio turned around and saw the principal staring down at them. "All of you…to my office…now! 

* * *

"I am never going to forgive you for that!" Crystal yelled at Jet as they went home.

"You'll get over it. Just like the time I left you on that rollercoaster." Jet said.

"I still haven't forgiven you for that either!You left to go get a smoothie and I was stuck on the rollercoaster until you gotback!I had togo througha300 foot drop at least15 times! Now todaywe all had to sit in detention for the whole day just because of you!"

"Yeah that sucks." Jack stated.

As they passed a dark alley, a man walked in front of them. His eyes locked on Crystal.

"Hey weirdo! Stop staring at my sister!" Jet growled.

The man ignored him. The man was an older man. He had long white hair that went down his back. He wore strange clothes and had a sinister look on his face.

"How would you like to be able to walk again?" He questioned.

Crystal just stared at him. She didn't know what to say. Some weird guy just came up to her and asked her if she wanted to walk again. He was up to something.

"Stay away from her!" Jet yelled.

The man then handed Crystal a small card. It read:

_Dr. Gero_

_Cybernetics and mechanization scientist _

_Office located right outside of North City_

The man smirked. "Come by if you want to walk again." With that he walked away.

Crystal stared dumbstruck at the figure. She looked back at the card. _Could he really make me walk again?_

"What a weirdo" Jack said.

"Yeah I know. Hey Crystal what did that guy say to you?" Jet asked.

Crystal quickly hid the card and shook her head. "Nothing. He was just some drunk."

"Oh, well let's get home."

* * *

Crystal lied on her bed, staring at the ceiling. It was midnight and she was still awake. Jet had already fallen asleep. She gazed around her room. It was a decent size. Perfect for one person but two wouldn't hurt. Blue walls and a white ceiling. Boxes and clothes were scattered across the room. Her and Jet weren't the neatest people in the world. The room had a desk that held a desktop computer and had school books on it. Jet's bed was in the corner which was across from Crystal who was in the other corner. 

Crystal sighed then looked at her legs. She poked her knee but felt nothing. She then remembered who did this to her. Her father. Crystal growled and clenched her fists. _One day….One day I'll show him that he'd never should have done this. I'll kill him! Actually would kill both of them! _

She then glanced at the card that was on the table next to her bed. Crystal grabbed it and looked at the location. _Office right outside of North City. Hmmm….that's not too far. _She thought about it some more._ I'll go now. Everyone's asleep. Its Friday so I don't have any school tomorrow._

Crystal grabbed some clothes and changed from her pajamas. She jumped into her wheelchair. She rolled silently down the hallway. When she got to the stairs she stopped. Jack's father had built a ramp going down the stairs for her. The problem was that when she got down it was hard to stop. She rolled forward and flew down the ramp. Crystal pulled back on the brake and slide to a stop. She stopped right in front of the wall. _Man, that was close._

She then left out the house. Crystal quickly rolled down the sidewalk. _I wonder I weird this looks. I mean a girl rolling down the street in a wheelchair at midnight. _She laughed at herself then continued to the edge of North City. She looked around and only noticed a small cave in the side of a mountain. Crystal went into the cave but was stopped by a huge steel door. 

Crystal knocked a few times on the door. She sat there whistling for awhile. _Is anyone here?_ Suddenly, there was a voice coming from a small speaker in the door.

"Who's there?" It said.

"Ah…. Someone here told me that they could make me walk again? Do I have the right place?" Crystal asked.

There was silence.

"Oh yes. Come in."

The doors opened and Crystal rolled in. She looked around. It looked like some kind of lab. There were papers and equipment scattered everywhere. The thing that caught her attention was the bloody knives and drills that sat on a small tray. Just as she looked towards the door it slammed shut. _What have I got myself into? _The man that she saw earlier came out of the shadows. He walked up to her and held out his hand.

"I am Dr. Gero. What is your name?"

Crystal gave him a strange look. Something was up with him. 

"Crystal."

Dr. Gero nodded. "So Crystal, you want to be able to walk again right?"

"Well, yeah."

He smirked evilly, "I need you to do something first." Dr. Gero grabbed a stack of papers from a desk and handed them to Crystal.

"Sign the last page for me."

Crystal looked at him. "What does it say?"

"Just an agreement that says that allows me to operate on you and other medical reasons."

"Oh ok." Crystal signed the last page with her signature.

Dr. Gero toke the papers and threw them back on his desk. He grinned at Crystal.

"Your mine, now."

Crystal's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"

Dr. Gero stabbed Crystal with a vile that had some strange blue liquid in it. Crystal's vision blurred.

"What did you do to me?" 

Then Crystal fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

The sun shined through the window, waking Jet. He rolled over then opened his eyes. He then rubbed his eyes to wake up.

"Hey Crystal you awake?"

He looked over at her bed and saw she wasn't in it. Jet panicked and jumped out the bed and ran to Jack's room.

"Jack wake up! Crystal's gone!"

Jack quickly opened the door. "What?"

"She's not in her bed and her wheelchair is gone."

Jack's father ran out his room. "We have to find her."

"Yeah let me get dressed." Jet said and went back into his room. He grabbed a black T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He then put on his favorite blue sneakers. Jet looked over at Crystal's bed and saw a card lying on top of it. He picked it up and read it.

"Is this where she went?"

He put it in his pocket and ran out the door with Jack and his father. Jack and his father got into the car.

"Hey Jack, how about you guys go look in the city and I'll look around here?" Jet suggested.

"Alright just call when you find her!" Jack said then they drove away.

Jet ran down the street. He finally got outside of North City and saw there was only a mountain road. He leaned against the side of the mountain to catch his breath. _Where are you Crystal? _He then saw an opening in the mountain. Jet walked over to it and saw it was cave. He pounded on the door and yelled.

"Hey open the door!"

All of a sudden, the door opened. Inside the lights were off but he saw a light coming from father into the cave. When Jet stepped inside, the door shut. He walked slowly through the lab. He got closer to the light and peaked from behind the wall. He held his hand over his mouth to resist gasping at what he saw.

There in front of him, Crystal lied unconscious on a metal table. There was blood everywhere. All over the table and the floor. Crystal had blood splattered all over her body. There was an old man cutting her with knives. He was placing mechanical part inside her body. Crystal was so pale that she looked practically dead. 

Jet jumped out from behind the wall. "Hey you creep! What are you doing to my sister?"

Dr. Gero turned around and smirked. "Another specimen." 

"What?" Jet questioned. "Just tell me what you're doing to my sister?

"I'm just making some….alterations."

Jet was about to throw a punch at the man but Dr. Gero hit him before he could. Jet flew into the wall and slid to the ground. How could such an old man have so much strength? It just didn't make sense. Jetgazed up at the man with sadness in his eyes. He knew he couldn'tgetaway. He was trapped in some lab with apsychotic man. He didn't know what the man was going to do to him. All he knew was that he was never going to see 'family' again. He didn't even know if he would see Crystal again. And if he did she probably wouldn't be the same. His life was over. 

"Why are you doing this?" Jet asked in a low voice. 

Dr. Gero smirked. "Revenge." 

"What? We don't even know you." 

"Revenge for another person. A certain boy that destroyed my life!" 

Jet's eyes widened. "You kidnapped us...just to get revenge on another person? You're taking our lives away so you can take someone else's?" 

"Exactly." 

"That''s sick! You crazy bastard!" Jet yelled then jumped up and ran towards the door. He wanted to save Crystal but he couldn't. She was just to far away. When Jet reached for the door, something pierced his neck. Hethrew his hand to his neck and pulled out some kind of dart. It was filledwithblue liquid. Suddenly, his eye lids became heavy and his legs started to drag. Then his legs gave way and he collapsed to the ground. He tried to crawl to the door but Dr. Gero stepped on his hand. Jet yelped in pain. Jet then lost all of his strength and fell unconscious.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I finally updated this. So, it was basicly Crystal's fault that they were tunred into androids since she went there. Jet was just looking for her and got trapped too. Is good? Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter is all written in Crystal's POV. Hope you like it!**

Pain….I've never experience so much pain. I…can't feel any part of my body. My body….is totally….numb. I'm so weak that I can't move. I can't open my eyes….I can't move my finger….I can't even think straight….My mind…is slowly….being wiped away. All my….memories….are disappearing….I can…hardly remember my name….I don't remember….my childhood…at all…..Do I have a bother? I can't remember...Is he the one…I keep seeing in my dreams? I don't….know. Ahhh!! More….Pain!! I think…I'm screaming….I can't hear anything….I fell like…I'm dying…Am I? Where…am…I? Who's…hurting me….so much? Why…must they make me suffer like…this?

I try to open my eyelids but they feel like they weight a ton. I then force my eyes open. I…can't see much….my vision…is blurry. There is a…man…I think…he has white…hair. What's his name?? Dr. Gero? That's it! He's….cutting….me. Wait! I remember! That's the guy who said he can fix my legs! He tricked me! He's not fixing my legs….he's using as some…experiment!

The man stepped closer to me. He then grinned.

"Almost done." He said.

Done with what!? What is he doing to me!! I want to get out of here! Where's my brother!? Come help me!!

Dr. Gero then noticed that I was awake.

"Awake so early? I guess maybe I can tell you my plan." He put down the knives that he held in his hands on a small table.

"Do you want to know why I'm doing this?" He asked me.

I nodded my head slowly. I'm surprised I can move anything.

"Well, I'm turning you into an android. An artificial being created to destroy anything I command you to do."

What!! An Android!!

"You were a good specimen for my experiment since you were willing to do anything to be able to walk again. And you did what I expected you to do. Stupid Girl. Your greediness didn't just destroy your life but your brother's too." Gero smirked at me. "Come here, Juunanagou!"

Juunanagou?

Before I knew it, a teenage boy walked into my view. He had medium length black hair and blue eyes that matched mine. I've seen him before. Did that old man say brother? That's my brother! I remember! That's Jet….and I'm Crystal!

"J..et" I managed to cry out.

The boy shook his head. "My name is Juunanagou. Not Jet. And I don't know you, girl."

I was taken back. Why doesn't he remember me!? He's my brother!! Not some Juunanagou!! What's happening to my life!!

Gero say my distraught face and smiled. "Your brother is an android now. He doesn't remember anything of his past life. He was actually just a test version. I just wanted to make sure it worked. You're the real experiment. You will be much stronger than Juunanagou."

I started shaking. I couldn't believe how face my life is ending. I lifted my head up and gasped at my body. My whole body was covered in blood. My whole lower torso had a huge hole cut into it. I felt like I was going to puke. How am I even alive!? Or awake!? Everything covering my stomach is gone!!

My head slammed back down onto the hard metal table. I looked at the boy who used to be my brother. Good bye brother. I'm sorry I got you into this. I might remember you. Or something of my past.

Dr. Gero grabbed a needle filled with blue liquid. That's the same thing that knocked me out before. He reached for my neck with the needle and stabbed in with it. Somehow I didn't feel it. My hands stopped shaking and lied on the table. My eyes kept opening and closing. I didn't want to be knocked out, but the chemical was forcing me to. Everything blurred then my eyes closed shut. Darkness.

* * *

My crystal blue eyes shot open. They gazed across the room. I've seen…this place before. The room had gray a gray ceiling and gray walls. There is weird equipment scattered around the room. My head is very fuzzy.

I sat up and I saw that no one was here. I noticed that I had clothes on. When…..I was here….before…I my clothes were gone….I think…It was a blue denim jacket with the sleeves ripped off and a matching skirt with black leggings.

"Hello Juuhachigou"

I looked up and saw a…old man in front of me.

"Hello Dr. Gero."

Did I just respond to that? My name is Juuhachigou? I…thought it was something different. Maybe not. Maybe I was just dreaming.

"Do you know anything of your past?" He asked me.

"My past? I am an android. I have no past."

"You have a brother. His name is Juunanagou. Come here Juunanagou!"

A boy that looked like me except with black hair walked in. He stared at me and smiled.

"Hey Juuhachigou. You're finally awake."

"Hey." I muttered. I think I remember him…but his name was….different….What did Gero do to me? Do I have a past?

I jumped off the table and stood up. I feel…really…weird. I looked at my hand then a yellow ball appeared in it. Whoa. That's cool. I clenched my hand and the ball vanished.

"I see you noticed your new powers." Gero said.

I looked up at him. "Powers?"

"Yes. You have the power to fly, super strength and the ability to fire energy from your body. You also have a self-destruct bomb in your chest. Just in case you disobey me….all I have to do is push a button and you're gone...First I want you two to destroy anything. Anyone, anything. Test out your powers. Don't try to run off either because I will know where you are. Now go!" He ordered us.

Me and Juunanagou walked out the door and flew into the sky. It felt weird that I've never flown before and I just did it like I've don't it a million times. My day is getting stranger by the second.

"Juunanagou. "I'm going to go this way." I pointed in a direction. "Let's met up back at Gero's place."

My brother nodded and he and I blasted off into different directions. I flew a little farther then I landed on the sidewalk. I was in a residential area. There were a lot of small homes on this block. For some reason I…think I've been one this street before.I turned and looked at one house. It had a broken screen door and a wooden door. The house itself wasn't very pleasant. Some of the windows were cracked. The brick was dirty and the siding was coming off. Who would want to leave here?

Suddenly, a picture of a teenager girl flashed in my mind. She was hit with a steel pipe and fell down the stairs. Then another picture appeared. This time the girl was in a wheelchair and had a very evil look on her face.

_I'll kill them! I'll kill them!! They'll pay for what they've done to me!!_

I shook my head and looked at the house. Was….that….a memory…of...me? Was that me…in the wheelchair? It looked like me. It had to be me. Maybe this house has something to do with it.

I walked up the steps of the house and opened the door. The inside was just as bad as the outside. It was incredibly dirty. I closed the door and stepped around the house. Then I stepped on a creak in the floor.

"Who's there!!" A voice called. It sounded like a man's voice.

I noticed that the voice was coming from the living room. I slowly walked into the doorway of the living. There I saw a man with a messy T-shirt and dirty jeans sitting on the couch. His dirty blonde hair a mess. He glared up at me.

"Who do think….Crystal?" His whole mood changed from angry to shock.

He stared at me in surprise. "Crystal…" He repeated.

"Yes." I answered. Somehow I thought that was my name. Is it?

"_I can do what do whatever I want to!!"_

_Bam! The girl fell down the stairs. The man smiled with a steel pipe in his arms._

I stared at the man with an emotionless face.

"Crystal…I'm sorry…I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. " The man said now crying. "When you and your brother didn't come back, we were…glad at first...but…later on…I was worried….I didn't know what happened to both of you. Then Gina…died. She was killed in a car accident. After that I was all alone. I had no one. But now I have you. Do you forgive me?"

"How can I? You put me in a wheelchair!!" I didn't say that. At least I didn't mean to say that. What am I talking about? That was me in the wheelchair! That's…that's the person who hurt me. He has to die.

The man's eyes widened in shock. "What? I…I didn't mean too…Crystal."

"It's too late for apologizes! Time for you to die!!" My hand glowed yellow.

"What the!?"

I opened my hand and everything I was near was blown to pieces. The whole house exploded and the man was blown to bits. When the smoke cleared, I stood in the rubble of where the house used to be. With a angry expression on my face. Everyone who had been walking by the house was no running away. I could hear their loud, frightened screams. I was tired of hearing it.

I turned around and held my hand out toward the crowd of people running away. Another ball appeared in my hand. I fired the ball. I then closed my eyes.

I understand now. I had a past. It might have been horrible but I have a past. More memories flowed through my head.

"_Get up so I can beat you."_

"_Now you're going to pay for your actions."_

"_Crystal!"_

"_I won't let you hurt me again!!_

"_You two just love to get beat, don't you?"_

"_Jet you idiot!"_

"_Hey Weirdo! Stop staring at my sister!"_

"_Come by if you want to walk again."_

"_Your mine, now"_

"_What did you do to me?"_

"_Awake so early? I guess maybe I can tell you my plan."_

"_Well, I'm turning you into an android. An artificial being created to destroy anything I command you to do."_

"_J..et"_

"_My name is Juunanagou. Not Jet. And I don't know you, girl."_

I opened my eyes and watched the flames blaze in front of me. The reddish orange color reflecting from my blue eyes. I can't believe I just killed people like that. I wouldn't normaly do that. That doctor turned me into a monster. He toke away my humanity and I can never get it back. I will forever be this…killing machine. That's all I'll be. A machine. A machine controlled by a insane scientist. Unless I can do something about it.

I could kill Gero and I'll be free. If I fail…there's nothing I will lose. I've already lost everything. What is there left to lose? If I succeed…then that doctor can't control me because he will be dead. I can do whatever I what.

I then blasted into the sky toward Gero's lab in lightning speed. Seconds later I landed in front of the lab and stepped inside. Gero looked up at me from his desk and smiled.

"Back so soon? Did you enjoy yourself?"

"I found out a few things about me…before you changed me into this monster!!" I yelled.

Gero's grin faded. "What?"

"I know what you did! You kidnapped me and turned me into an android!"

"How do you know that? I wiped your memories." Gero said dumbfounded.

"Well, I guess you didn't because I still remember!" I slammed my fist onto his desk and made it collapse to the floor.

I then surprisingly punched Gero in his face. The doctor flew backwards into the hard concrete wall. I walked towards him with a energy ball glowing in my hand. Gero only chuckled.

"What are you laughing about!?" I demanded.

Gero just shook his head with a smirk on his aging face. He grabbed an object from his pocket and pointed it at me. It toke me a few seconds to realize it was a remote. Unfortunately, I figured this out too late.

The crazed scientist pushed down the red button on the remote with his thumb. I instantly fell to the ground. I couldn't move. I was paralyzed. I saw Gero's feet coming towards me and I could hear him laughing. He kicked me in my side but I didn't react. All I did was stare at the ground in front of me. I couldn't even move my eyes.

"Now, let me fully erase your mind. Since I seemed to miss some things the first time."

No!! Don't!! I don't want to forget everything!! I don't want to lose the little I know!! I hate you Gero!!

I heard another button being pressed.

_System shutting down._ The computer voice in my head said.

No!! My vision was fading away.

_Shutting down in 5 seconds. 5_

I don't want to be controlled!! Help me!! Someone!!

_4_

Jet!! Come back!! If you weren't who you are now, I'm sure you wouldn't let this happen. But you're different now. You can't come back. Like me…I'm never going to be who I was before.

_3_

Why can't I move!! What did he do to me!! What was that controller!! Does it control me!?

_2_

My thoughts are all mixed up. I can't think straight. I just want to be who I was before. That's all I want. I wish that this never happened. I wish that I never decided to even come here. I wish I was Crystal again.

_1_

Funny. I said I had nothing to lose but look at me. I'm yelling about all the things I didn't want to lose. I thought I lost everything but I really haven't. I still have a brother. He might not be the same but he's there. I have my past memories and most importantly…I'm not under control. All these things don't matter anymore since I'm about to lose them. Goodbye Jet. Goodbye memories. And Goodbye life.

_0_

**A/N: Yes! It's finally done. This was the last chapter to All the Pain I Feel. So what did you think about the whole thing? What it my version of 17 and 18's past good? Review Please!**


End file.
